The Quidditch World Cup
by Twilight's Inferno
Summary: In the chaos after the World Cup Ron meets quite an interesting pair. Hints to R/L


The Quidditch World Cup

**AN: So I was reading the series over again (for about the twelve time or more) and in the fourth book I caught Mr. Diggory saying the Lovegoods went to the match, so I came up with this little one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

~Ron POV~

We ran through the crowd of people trying to get to the forest. I made the mistake of looking back at the hooded figures and then was pushed and shoved around by the crowd, a big man rammed my shoulder and I fell hard to the ground my vision becoming fuzzy.

"Harry? Hermione? Anyone?" I called getting up; they had all disappeared in the crowd. I was lost in the mob of people not able to see over them or the tents. I ran away as the hooded group coming my way and into the less crowded tent rows. I drew my wand moving cautiously,

"Hello? Anyone there?" I heard an oddly dreamy voice call, I started towards it slowly, "Please, anyone, my father needs help." The voice called out sadly. I ran over towards the voice and came around the tent and saw the weirdest pair.

Both were dressed completely in Irish Green with shamrocks hanging around their necks and in their hair, the girl, who must have been Ginny's age, had long waist length blonde hair while the man had the same color hair but only to just above his shoulders. The girl's eyes were pale blue and kinda dreamy as she looked at me, I looked away at her father. His leg was bleeding and bent at an odd angle.

"You. You're a Weasley boy aren't you?" The man said pointing at me,

"Yes, my names Ron." I told him taking a step closer

"Wonderful Ronald, I'm Xenophilius Lovegood. This is my daughter Luna; we're your neighbors, just over the hill." Mr. Lovegood explained. I looked at Luna who at the moment was trying to treat her dad's leg by waving her wand over it, her hair fell in her face slightly and she looked up at me like she knew I had been watching. There was a loud bang close by and some screams.

"Come on then, let's get you out of here." I said going over and pulling him up to help him. He cringed "Sorry, don't have time to put a brace on, they're coming." I said grunting under his weight. I looked up at Luna who was just staring.

"Where do we need to go?" She asked distantly

"To the woods, lead the way. Do you know any defensive spells?" I asked a little hesitantly, the distance look about her made me nervous about her defending us.

"A few."

"Good use them, now let's get going." I said and we started to weave through the tents, hiding behind some occasionally. Luna stopped in front of me, "What's the matter?"

"They're on both sides of us…surrounding us." Luna said a small bit of panic creeping into her dreamy voice.

"Don't worry we'll be fi-"My attempts of comfort were cut off but the sound of voices.

"Look boys it's a Mudblood." A cocky voice said, these had to be the hooded men.

"Please, please don't hurt me." A man's voice came, small and afraid. It also sounded like he was just on the other side of the tent.

"Let's kill him." Another said with a gruff voice

"No." The first man snapped "No killing tonight. This is just the beginning. But we can blow him off his feet." I heard the man chuckle slightly; I put Mr. Lovegood down and clutched my wand. Luna grabbed my arm and shook her head,

"BAMBARDA!" At least three voices shouted at once. There was a scream from the man and it suddenly felt like the ground had been lifted from under our feet, Luna let out a yelp of sorts. We hit the ground hard and I grabbed Luna protecting her with my body as much as I could.

First the tent fell on us, and then all the dirt and chunks of the ground fell on top of us. We heard the groan of the man and the laugher of the hooded people; it faded as they walked away. Finally it was quiet,

"Ronald?" I heard Luna whisper, her head was near mine as we were trapped under the dirt.

"Yeah?" I asked,

"Is my father alright?" She asked in a soft voice, I shifted slightly

"Mr. Lovegood? You alright?"

"Hm? Me, yes fine. Just my leg and all." He said his voice coming from a few feet away and I heard Luna give a sigh of relief.

"We'll be alright. Don't worry." I said, trying to be sort of comforting, but my voice was high and strained. Luna didn't say anything I could barely feel her breath even though she was pinned right under me. I also heard the man yelling for help.

"Are you at Hogwarts Luna?" I asked her quietly trying to get her to talk to see if she was fine.

"Why yes. I know your sister." Came her dreamy voice surprisingly calm.

"Oh. Alright." I said then we fell silent again. I thought about my sister and everyone else, I wondered if they were alright. I tensed when we heard more voices and the muggleborn man's voice,

"Over here! Help!" He called and I heard witches and wizards talking earnestly then the sound of spells and shifting dirt, "Oh thank you thank you." He cried, they must have been friendly.

"Hey! Under here! Help!" I hollered through the dirt. Suddenly the mounds of dirt levitated off us and I breathed fresh air. I quickly moved away from Luna and helped them with her father, they fixed his leg easily and I took a deep breath.

"Ronald?" I heard the quiet dreamy voice speak behind me; I turned and saw Luna looking up into my eyes. She now had her wand tucked behind her ear and dirt on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for stopping." She stated with a simple tone. I shrugged,

"Yeah, anyone would've done it." I told her, but I could still feel my ears getting warm.

"But they didn't, no one but you did. You are brave, the bravest man I know." She said with a dreamy smile. My ears were burning and I smiled a little,

"Oh….um…ah…t…thanks." I stuttered a bit, no one had ever said anything like that to me before. She touched my arm lightly and passed me to see her father. I watched as he hugged her and kissed her head.

"Ronald Weasley?" A man said behind me, I looked at him and nodded "You're families just over here, they're looking for you."

"I'll be right there." I nodded and turned back to the Lovegoods, "Hopefully I'll see you at school Luna." I told her and she gave a smile,

"Stay well Ronald, and watch out for the Wrackspurts." She told me with a smile.

"The what-spurts?" I asked smiling a bit

"They're invisible creatures that go in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." She said simply, I looked at her a bit stunned, I wasn't sure what Wrackspurts had to do with anything or if they were even real but I smiled a little at her.

"I'll keep an eye out for them Luna." I told her and that seemed to light her up.

"Thank you Ronald." Mr. Lovegood said, I gave them a last farewell and started to leave.

I was just about go around the corner when I took a look back at the strange pair, mostly the strange girl who waved to me and thought I was brave and had strange creatures floating in my ears. She was not a girl I would soon forget. And with that thought and a smile I went and rejoined my family.

**AN: So that's my first time writing Ron and Luna, those two characters are so hard for me, especially Luna but she's one of my favorites. Hope I did well. Read and review if you enjoyed.**


End file.
